Chocolate Commitment
by Chrystalline Tears
Summary: After a hard day's work, maybe a box of chocolates is all someone needs to feel better about where they are headed in life. Draco.Harry Drarry


**Author's notes: **I'm being really lazy this month, so I hope that this makes up for my lack. Please review. By the way, I'm doing challenges now, they fascinate me, so if you wish to challenge me, you can give it to me in a review or pm me. I'll accept anything. All I ask is that the pairing be Drarry.

**Challenge: **Make a 300+ word story with the word Dessert for the pairing Drarry.

**Word Count: **1226

Chocolate Commitment

Harry gave a soft sigh as he slipped into his apartment flat, a home that he shared with one Draco Malfoy. They'd been together for about five years now, having started going out since their seventh year. This made them both twenty-two years of age. They both worked for the Ministry, but Lucky Draco had the day off, Harry wasn't sure he remembered what that felt like.

The raven-haired man ran a hand through his hair, even twenty-two years did nothing to tame it, and he ultimately just made it worse. He didn't mind it as much though; it was sort of like his signature trademark. The hand that had run through his hair reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off to reveal the undershirt beneath, the act sort of knocked his glasses askew in the process. Nevertheless, he just took the damn things off for now, rubbing at his eyes. He wasn't one for the whole black tie attire for work, and he didn't have to be. What good would an Auror be in a suit? He snickered a little at the thought and picked his glasses back up, placing them back on their home at the bridge of his nose.

When he opened those startling jade eyes again though, he jumped back with a sort of strangled gasp. There was a blonde Adonis standing in front of him now, a smirk of amusement etched into his alabaster skin. "I really hate when you do that." Harry muttered, but it was made up for when Draco leaned in and placed a soft kiss to the other's lips. "But I love when you make up for it." He mused, being rewarded with a silky laugh from his counter. "Come on, I made dinner."

Harry quirked his brow, why did that sound foreboding? "You made dinner?" He asked edgily, watching Draco prickle. "Yes, how many times do we have to go through this? I can cook and you've never complained before. You're still breathing; I think you'll be good." He answered, trying to hold the ice from his voice.

The man sighed and nodded. "I know, I know. I just still don't see you, Draco Malfoy, as a cook." He conveniently left out why he didn't see that, particularly because he had had the spoiled rich life, but he was sure Draco had already added that into the equation. "Yes, well, things change. You know that better then anyone."

Harry just laughed to lighten the mood, he hated when Draco put him into a corner like this.

Dinner was a rather silent affair, and enjoyable, though he really shouldn't have been surprised, Draco was a marvelous cook, even if he never saw the whole sordid affair. At first he speculated that Draco might have magicked it all, but then realized that either way it didn't matter because it was a nice gesture after a hard days work.

Harry sat back in his chair and sighed, happy and full. Living with Draco had shredded his lack of appetite, mainly because the man was nearly as bad as Mrs. Weasley, making him eat. It paid off though, he was no longer a scrawny, gangly thing, he finally had meat on him. He seemed healthy for the first time. Not underweight.

"I have something for you." Draco voiced suddenly, causing Harry to tilt his head a little. "Do you?" He asked, bemused. Getting things from Draco had been one of those adjustments. He never really got anything from people before, so to have them practically lavished upon him had been a rather embarrassing feat to overstep. However, he found that he actually enjoyed them; they were never really anything like houses or million dollar artworks that you might expect from a man who grew up the fat rat life. But small things that meant far more then some silly art that he'd probably hate anyway.

Draco nodded a little and smiled, it was one of those rare smiles that few people had the pleasure of witnessing. Harry liked to think that it was his smile from time to time. A porcelain hand reached out over the table for him and he took it, standing as the other did and allowed him to lead him into the living room where he would sit at the couch.

Once they were both comfortable, Draco offered Harry a glass of champagne, watching as the amber liquid released the small little bubbles. It wasn't uncommon to have champagne after dinner; it was more or less a tradition, so he thought nothing of it.

However, as they clinked their glasses and took a sip, Harry felt something slip into his lap. It was a heart shaped box and Harry quirked his brow; Draco wasn't one for something so…commercial. None the less, he put his glass down and opened the box, inside was an array of chocolates. Actually, it should probably be described as a Haven of his favorite chocolates. There were only two kinds. He was absolutely in love with the cream filled chocolates, Raspberry and Orange. It was like heaven. He would alternate bites often just so he could experience the orgasmic explosion in his mouth repeatedly.

Harry tilted his head and smiled, it was one of those thoughtful gifts, though something caught his eye, in the middle where there usually would have been a small piece of pure chocolate with the name of the distributor was a ring of what he could only guess was white gold. Dumbfounded Harry looked up at Draco with an unspoken question in his eyes. "Draco…"

He trailed off, but the blonde just smiled as he reached over and took the ring out of the box and slipped down to the floor, on one knee. Harry was sure he'd die then, Harry Potter; World Famous Wizard died late last night from a heart combustion. "Harry…" Draco countered as he took Harry's hand in his own. "I love you; these past five years have been the most amazing. We've been through so much, and we still have a long road ahead of us." He was referring to Voldemort, whom was still slinking about, very much alive. "I'll be with you no matter what happens, but I don't want to go through this coming war without having ever been married to you." It was a slightly morbid proposal, but he knew the risks of this war, and if something should happen…his life wouldn't have been complete without having married Harry. "Will you marry me?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat, he was sure that he'd pass out any moment, no matter how hard he tried to remember how to breath, the mechanics of it were lost somewhere from his brain to his lungs. There was a fond little smile on his lips and he knew his eyes were lined and glistening in tears. He wasn't ashamed for Draco to see them though. Draco was his love, his life, the reason to keep fighting. "Of course I will." He breathed before leaning in and kissing his lover with the force of the stars and moon.

No words could really ever express how they felt about each other, but the ring that now rested on Harry's left ring finger let the world know a small fraction of it.


End file.
